


Three times Vision changes form on his own (and one time he doesn't)

by stories_with_no_ending



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories_with_no_ending/pseuds/stories_with_no_ending
Summary: Three times Vision changes his form on how own, and one time he needs some gentle pushing from Wanda.ORThe one where Vision is genderfluid.





	Three times Vision changes form on his own (and one time he doesn't)

The first time Vision changes the way his body looks, Wanda is taken completely by surprise.

They are hanging out in Wanda's room, too tired to do any concrete thing. They had hung out with the rest of the team for the better part of the night and Wanda had made the mistake of drinking coffee to try and sober up after a while. Now, she was in the state of not being able to sleep, although extremely and excruciatingly tired.

"You're female," she remarks, unsure of what else she could say.

Vision looks down as if in surprise. Indeed, he had turned into a female version of himself.

Then, apologising, changes back. "Sorry, I was trying something."

Wanda had noticed a while ago her boyfriend has a terrible habit of apologising too often.

"It's okay, Viz," she says, meaning it. "What were you trying?"

Her boyfriend hesitates, something that does not happen very often. She has found that Vison only does so when he is uncomfortable.

Finally, he answers, "I was trying to see what gender I feel like right now."

It takes a moment for her to process that. Even when she does, traces of confusion last.

"Do you feel like a woman?" She asks him.

What has previously been a casual evening has turned into a discovery. Wanda is suddenly paying close attention, not wanting to miss something.

"Uhm," Vision says, surprising Wanda with his insecurity, "I'm not entirely sure what being a woman would feel like so I couldn't say. However, I do feel like the female body fits better with me right now."

Wanda hesitates. She wants to be understanding of the situation but she is struggling to get it. If Vision wants the body of a woman, she has no problem with that. But then, that's not what he (he?) is saying right now.

"Do you usually feel like this?" she asks, because if he does, then that is a simple fix.

The word trans unmistakably echoes in her mind.

"No, not quite. I would say I still feel like I belong in a male body approximately 62% of the time. And I belong in a female body 25% of the time."

Wanda isn't the best at maths, but even she notices a problem. "What about the rest?"

Vision sighs at that, a rare sound in itself. He seems to struggle for words when he speaks next, "I can't really tell. In those moments, it feels like no body would ever fit me."

Wanda swallows, trying to imagine what that is like. When the first signs of her powers had arisen, she had struggled with feeling like the body that could produce red sparks and mess with minds was the same body that had been hers for all her life. It was still a struggle she sometimes lost.

"Is this one of those moments?" she asks.

Vision shakes his head. "No, now I still feel like the female body represents me best."

Wanda nods, a smile creeping on her face. "I'm glad you told me, Viz," she means it, "you can change anytime you want."

Vision smiles back, changing into his feminine figure for a while. By the time Wanda wakes up, though, he is back to his masculine form.

* * *

The second time this happens, they are alone again.

They were both reading - Wanda had chosen the newest fantasy novel while Vision was deep into feminist philosophy. Wanda had looked at him when she finished the chapter, then looked again a few paragraphs into the new one.

Vision had changed his form again.

"Feeling like a woman again?" she asks, not letting her voice betray her surprise.

Vision seems even more surprised at the change. This time, though, he (he!?) doesn't immediately change back. "Some of these women seem to believe that being female gives you a fresh perspective on scientific topics," he explains without really explaining.

Wanda has gotten good at understanding what Vision means whenever he's not properly explaining something.

"So you just wanted to see how it feels," she says, an assessment more than a question.

Vision hesitates before nodding, "Something of the sort."

"Well, do you feel like you have a different perspective?" She asks.

"No, although what they meant was more in line with growing up and experiencing life as a woman rather than simply having the body of one."

Wanda nods. Then, she thinks of something. She steals a quick glance at the outside world to make sure that her plan would work.

"Get your jacket," she says, "we're going out."

Vision seemed like he wanted to question it but he doesn't. Instead, he obeys and adds an extra layer on himself.

Wanda notices he's changing back and stops him.

"Keep your female form if you want to. It's kind of the purpose of this."

He does so.

They make it out of the Avengers Tower and onto the New York streets in less than ten minutes.

"If you want to experience what it's like to be a woman, no better time than doing it on a late night, walking around empty alleys."

Then, she steals a glance at Vision and notices the crimson skin. "You should maybe change your skin colour too, if you want to really see what it's like."

He complies, and Wanda smiles at the tall blonde that is now next to her. She interlocks their fingers, and gives Vision a reassuring smile when he looks down at her.

"One thing I am wondering," she starts, as they walk around, "what pronouns should I use with you?"

Vision says nothing for a while, considering the question.

Wanda looks at him, at his furrowed brow and can't help planting a kiss on his lips.

Somewhere near, a low whistle echoes.

"Was that...?" Vision asks, but before he finds the right words, Wanda already confirms his suspicions.

"Ignore them, Viz," she tells him. "What about the pronouns?"

"I think right now I would prefer she/her pronouns. But most times I prefer he/him pronouns. And sometimes I would prefer neither - some people call themselves by they/them pronouns and that sounds ideal during certain moments." Then, he - _she_ hesitates, "I'm sorry, this must be terribly confusing," h- _she_ says.

"Not at all," Wanda reassure her.

In the distance, someone makes a disgruntled noise in their general direction. Vision minds it but Wanda doesn't.

In the end, they make it back home without major incidents.

Vision changes back to his male form, arguing that it's more comfortable like that for now, and he stays up all night to read.

* * *

 

The third time Vision changes form, everyone is in the common living room, just hanging out. Tony and Rhodes are having some semblance of friendly argument of who can do what best, with Sam watching from a distance and laughing. Meanwhile, Steve and Bucky are in a corner, not caring about anyone else.

Neither Bruce nor Natasha are anywhere to be seen and Wanda has a feeling she might know exactly why.

At first, she doesn't notice Vision's change, focused on Tony's argument on how he could _definitely_ take Thor, a thing that would not have been said had Thor been there.

She leans closer to Vision, wanting to put a hand on his chest and -

The surprise in her eyes shows and Vision immediately apologises.

She shakes her head, "No need to do that. I wasn't expecting it, that's all."

Across the room, Tony goes uncharacteristically quiet and that attracts everyone's attention.

"Since when are you a woman?" Tony questions, no malice in his voice.

It seems Tony asked what everyone was thinking because unbearable silence falls in the room, everyone waiting for Vision to speak. Wanda debates just breaking the silence with her own explanation, before stopping herself. It's not her story to tell.

"I have been experimenting with gender for a while now, trying to figure out when and why I feel more comfortable as a female, or when I feel comfortable as neither male nor female."

Everyone but Wanda end up blankly looking at Vision.

"So, you're trans?" Sam asks, his tone denoting nothing but the will to understand.

Vision shakes her head, "Not quite. I believe the term that fits most would be genderfluid, someone who does not have a fixed gender."

Wanda doesn't have to make an effort to sense that Vision is uncomfortable with this discussion. She tries to quietly soothe him. It seems to work a bit.

"What pronouns should we use then?" Rhodes asks.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Wanda notices Steve paying close attention, looking like he is struggling to take everything in.

"I would prefer he/him pronouns unless I have a female form, in which case she/her."

The fact that Vision has simplified this does not escape Wanda. She wonders if it's for the team's benefit or if Vision genuinely feels that way. She makes a mental note to ask her later.

Tony is the first to recover from the mini-shock. "Alright then," he says, "still think I could beat Thor if I really tried to."

Just like that, the conversation goes back to normal, and everyone returns to their own activities.

Except for quick glances that occasionally turn into curious stares, nothing more is said of it.

Vision changes into a female around the team two weeks later and no one blinks an eye.

* * *

 

The fourth time Vision changes form, it starts with kissing.

Wanda is on top of him, slowly working her way around Vision's jaw and against his neck, when he shifts uncomfortably underneath her.

She presses one last, lazy kiss on his neck and stops, "What's wrong?"

Vision shakes his head, "Nothing, sorry."

Wanda doesn't buy that and she lets him know this much. "Come on, Viz, tell me," she encourages him.

Still, he insists that nothing is wrong.

Finally giving up, Wanda returns to her previous activity, now working her way across his chest. Vision shifts again, and this time Wanda stops for good. She moves next to him and makes a point out of looking him in the eye.

"Viz, what's wrong?"she asks, no hesitation in her eyes.

Whatever is bothering Vision, he doesn't seem content to share it. This only makes Wanda more determined.

"Fine, don't tell me," she says, "but no more sex until you tell me what's wrong. It obviously makes you uncomfortable."

Vision looks like he is going to protest but doesn't. Instead, he says, "I feel like I would fit better in a woman's body right now."

Wanda fights not to show her surprise at it. "Alright then," she says, "change."

If she was trying not to be surprised, Vision fails miserably at it.

"But you're not - I'm not - uh -" Wanda almost laughs at her rambling boyfriend. He has been getting better at speaking in key situations, but sometimes, his rambling gets the best of him.

"It's okay with me, Viz. I don't mind it." Then, as an afterthought, she smirks, "I might even enjoy it."

Unconvinced and reluctant, Vision changes.

As they resume their activities, Wanda is surprised at how much livelier Vision seems. Every kiss Wanda presses on Vision's now female body, Vision replies to with hands cheerfully roaming around skin. It ends up being better than Wanda had expected, definitely better than what it would have been with Vision uncomfortably going through the motions.

Wanda makes a mental note to encourage those activities in the future.


End file.
